The Ghosts of General Lee
by SamwiseAtHeart
Summary: A new take on the episode. Bo and Luke die in that crash into the pond. What happens to the boys, and what happens to Daisy and Uncle Jesse? And why is there an s tacked onto the word ghost?
1. Horrendous Crash

Hello everyone. Last week I got a sudden inspiration to write this story. The Ghost of General Lee is my all time favorite episode of the Dukes, and I thought what would happen if the Duke boys actually died in that crash into the pond. The muse wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote the entire story within three days. I hope you all read and review. I'd love to hear what you have to say on my take of that beloved episode. The faster you review, the sooner I'll update the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes of Hazzard or anything of theirs except for two seasons of DVD's. There is a lot of dialogue from the actual episode and I use it with the utmost respect to those who wrote it.

* * *

**The Ghosts of General Lee**

**Chapter 1**

The General Lee, the orange 1969 Dodge charger raced along the road. The car held two passengers, the blonde one is Bo Duke and the dark haired one is Luke Duke. They're cousins and they own the General Lee together. The General pulled a 180 degree turn spinning dust into the air. Bo pressed the horn and the sound of "Dixie" flew into the air as the car holding both a smiling Bo and Luke sped away.

The sounds of police sirens was closely followed by Sheriff Rosco who pulled off a side road and got behind the Dukes who were in the General. Bo looked into the mirror and looked annoyed.

"Dang it Rosco! Can't he just leave us alone. Don't he know we're just testing a camshaft?"

"Well unless you want that camshaft in the front seat with us, you better take her outta second gear."

"Cute."

Bo continued to drive and they remained ahead of the police car that still chased them. Sheriff Rosco picked up his CB mike and called into it.

"This is your leader sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane. I got the Duke Boys on I 11 between there and the county line. You got your ears on Enos?"

"I hear ya sheriff. I'm over here on Snake Nation Road. I like …."

Both the Duke boys and Rosco listened as Enos talked but then the reception of the message went fuzzy. Enos' voice came in and out. Bo commented to Luke.

"Sounds like Enos' radio's all bustin' up."

"Guess so"

Luke smiled because he came up with an idea. "Think I could fool Rosco with my Enos impersonation?"

Bo shook his head. "Five bucks says you cain't"

"You're on."

Throughout that little conversation between Bo and Luke, we could still hear the comings and goings of Enos' broken up speech. Rosco got annoyed and cut him off.

"Enos, what are you maunchin' on? I can't understand what you're sayin', I'm not copyin' where are you?"

Luke picked up his CB mike and adjusted his voice. It sounded exactly like Deputy Enos Strait's voice.

"Right here sheriff. I…it's milkin' time sheriff. Them Duke boys are gonna be turnin' off at Hopkins' Crossin'. Better cross the country sheriff… Ha! I'm gone.

"Well now that's better. Now you're usin' your head. Now just maintain radio silence. I'm standin by. I'm gone"

Rosco put away his CB and turned off the road in a cloud of dust letting the General Lee go forward unfollowed. Luke chuckled when he saw the sheriff leave them alone.

"Guess that did it."

Bo agreed with his own smile and chuckle. Luke looked over at Bo and then said "Five bucks." Bo just smiled and shook his cousin's hand.

Enos heard all of the things that happened and tried again to talk into the CB to Rosco while continuing to drive.

"Sheriff that wasn't me talkin'."

Rosco got a little upset and yelled back at him.

"Enos! When I say maintain radio silence I mean for you to hush!"

"Yes sir."

The two police cruisers continued to move fast. The two different roads they were driving on came together and the two cars smashed into each other, Rosco's car spun out and hit a fence, a piece of it stuck to the side door. The General Lee drove up from behind and sped away after taking a turn right next to the two dented police cars. A very angry sheriff yelled over the CB.

"Get outta my way you dipstick! We're gonna search every inch of ground from the county line to that Duke farm, and this time we'll get 'em."

Rosco got out of the tangled mess and began the long search for the General Lee and the Duke Boys. He began to search high and low for them on all the roads nearby with Enos close at hand.

While the Sheriff department looked for them, the Duke boys decided to go skinny dipping. They stripped their clothes and left them in the General and hopped into the water of the nearby pond. Bo giggled and splashed Luke and shook some water out of his hair.

"After that car, the water sure feels great."

"Well I figure as long as Rosco's waitin'…" Luke spat some water out of his mouth that Bo splashed onto him "…waitin' for us to show our faces, we might as well lay low 'till the heat goes away."

Rosco spotted the General Lee and hid his police car. He got out and crept up close. He pulled out his gun and jumped out from behind a nearby pine tree.

"Well now you Duke boys, you ain't laid low enough."

"Dang it Luke, it's Rosco. He found us"

"O' course it's me Bo Duke now just hush and freeze and come out o' that water. You too Luke."

Luke and Bo both put their hands in the air and slowly made their way out of the water and too Rosco's patrol car. Since they were skinny dippin', they were still in their birthday suits.

"Okay Rosco. We're out. Would you mind us just goin' to the General so we could get some clothes on?"

"Uhh…"

Luke kicked up with his leg and kicked Rosco's gun away. Bo and Luke ran over towards the General and got in and drove away still not having put anything on. Rosco yelled in anger for them to "freeeeeze!" but the General Lee had already gone. Rosco grabbed his gun and got into his car and followed where the General went. After a minute or two, he finally spotted them again. Rosco called on his CB.

"This is Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane eh Enos I got the Duke Boys in sight on route 99 and I'm in hot persuit."

Rosco chased the General Lee all around the area. They made it back towards the pond when Bo took a hard left because they didn't want to cross the county line. Rosco would have gotten them for breaking probation.

"Bo look out!"

"Luke!"

Seconds after that sharp turn the car hit a dirt ramp which launched the General Lee into the air and over the pond.

The General Lee made a colossal splash as it landed in the middle of the pond. When the car made contact with the water, Bo and Luke's heads whipped forward and hit the dashboard knocking them both unconscious in their seats. From above water, the air bubbles from the front seats rushed out.

Rosco and Enos both parked their cars and ran out looking mighty worried at not seeing either of the Duke boys coming up, and all the air bubbles were settling down. The young deputy, Enos, who was a friend to the Dukes since they were schoolboys exclaimed.

"Possum on a Gumbush." Enos took off his hat and ran into the lake. "I'm goin' in."

"Get em Enos."

He dove in and swam forward to where the General Lee was last seen. Movement could be seen and then Enos came up with a yellow shirt and a pair of pants. While Enos moved to shallower ground in the water, Rosco ran back to his cruiser and called out on the CB.

"This is Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane. I want ya ta get an ambulance and a wrecker out at the old River Road. The Duke boys done gone in the pond."

Rosco then ran back to the edge of the pond. Enos was now close to shore. He looked up at Rosco and shook his head and held up the two items of clothing he pulled out of the car. There were tears in his eyes, and a lot of emotion in his voice.

"Luke's britches. Bo… Bo's shirt. Can ya help me find 'em Sher? Help me Sher."

Rosco looked upset with tears in his own eyes. "I can't Enos. I can't swim."

Enos just looked incredibly sad. He glanced again back over the water and then brought a hand up to his face and cried. He cried for his two lost friends, they were two of his very few friends, and now they were gone. Bo and Luke were gone and not coming back.

Rosco on shore still had tears in his own eyes. He really couldn't believe it. He tried hard to keep his tears in check but,

"Dam…The Duke boys is… Why'd they had to do that?"

Rosco turned away from the pond and cried. He thought about the Duke boys. He knew that he loved to chase them but they were good boys and didn't deserve to have been taken at that time, especially not the way they did. Rosco wiped away his tears and turned back around to the still crying Enos. He spoke softly with his voice choked up.

"Come on Enos. Lets find 'em."

Enos looked up and sniffed. "But Sher… you said you can't swim."

Rosco walked forward straight into the water. "I cain't but that don't matter right now. Let's find those Duke boys."

Enos and Rosco searched the entire pond for the boys. While they were searching, the ambulance that Rosco called for came and the paramedics stood at the edge of the pond at the ready. When Rosco and Enos found the General Lee, they found the last occupants of it… an unmoving Bo and Luke Duke. Rosco reached in through the driver's window and pulled out Bo first. He trembled as he felt the coldness and stiffness of Bo's still body. Enos helped him get Bo on land where the ambulance personnel took him and placed him on a gurney. Rosco and Enos returned to the General and pulled out the dark haired Duke boy. Luke was just as cold and unmoving as Bo.

This time as Rosco and Enos pulled the Duke boy to shore, they couldn't hold in their tears any longer. They shed them without shame. Enos even collapsed on the hard ground in a weeping heap once the paramedics took Luke. The paramedics placed him on a gurney next to his cousin and checked over him like they did the blonde cousin.

Rosco with tears openly flowing from his eyes looked over at the paramedics asking the silent question that he already knew the answer to. The paramedics shook their heads and gently pulled out two sheets and placed them over the two bodies. The Duke boys were dead. Rosco sat down next to Enos and placed a hand on his shoulder trying to give his deputy some comfort and some comfort for himself. The two officers of the law cried together for the loss of two of Hazzard County's finest citizens.

* * *

Now go on and press that little square button on the left side of the screen. You know you want to. 


	2. Ghosts?

You guys are all so wonderful. You haven't given me any death threats for killing the boys. Since you all have been so kind, here's the next chapter. Don't forget to Review and tell me what you think when you're through.

* * *

**The Ghosts of General Lee**

**Chapter 2**

Bo and Luke stood on the shore of the pond to the side of all the emergency vehicles. The blonde Duke boy looked around and seemed confused.

"Cousin, weren't we just in the General?"

"Bo. We still are in the General… look"

Luke pointed at the water where Rosco and Enos were. The two officers went under water for a moment and then came up again bearing a third limp person.

"Luke… That's me… Are we dead?"

Luke looked back at the water and saw Rosco and Enos pull himself out of the water. He watched as Enos fell to the ground in a sobbing mess and then looked over at Bo.

"It looks like it Bo."

"Yes boys, the two of you are no longer alive."

Bo and Luke turned around startled at the female voice that came from behind them. It was a familiar voice, a motherly voice, one that they hadn't heard in ten years, not since she had had a heart attack and died in Uncle Jesse's arms. Bo smiled in shock when it finally registered who it was.

"Aunt Martha!"

"Yes Bo it's me. It's so good to talk to ya again, you too Luke. Look at what wonderful and handsome men you've turned out to be. I've been watchin' ya and I'm proud at who've ya become."

"Thank ya Aunt Martha, but it looks like we ain't gonna be growin' up any longer."

"That may not necessarily be true Luke."

"What? But ain't we dead?"

"Yes Bo ya'll are dead. But what I'm sayin' is that you and Luke have a day to still be on this earth and then y'all have a big decision to make."

"How can we be able to do that, our bodies are over in that ambulance, prob'ly goin' to be taken to the morgue."

"Luke. You are allowed to be on this earth while you are like you are now… in spirit form."

"Ya mean we're ghosts?"

"Yes Bo, essentially you are ghosts and there is something that you must do while you are still here. You will have what it takes to do that job."

"I'm curious as to what that big decision is. What is it?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you yet. Boys I love you, just get what you must do, done, otherwise people we both love will have to suffer."

Aunt Martha gave them both a hug and then disappeared, leaving Bo and Luke to think on what it was they had to do, and what they could and couldn't do as ghosts.

* * *

Rosco pulled himself together and got back into his car and headed back to town. He had to tell Boss Hogg that the Duke boys were dead. Rosco went to the Boars Nest, which was the most probable place that Boss Hogg would be. Rosco was right. He went into that back room and told him the bad news. Boss was shocked.

"Bo and Luke Duke. Dead. Rosco. I just ain't prepared ta hear a thing like that."

Rosco had tears in his eyes again and tried to control the emotion in his voice. "Well they're dead alright. Enos uh found their clothes down in the pond and uh Enos and I… we drug for their… b…bodies and…we … we found 'em."

Boss got up from his barber chair "You know. I expected anything and everything from them Duke boys, but not that they'd get themselves killed. I just can't believe it."

Rosco took off his hat, and still had emotion in his voice. "Well the Lord giveth and the Lord taketh away. And them Duke Boys, they've been took.

Boss grimaced a little feeling just a little sad "It gets me. They're gone forever.

Rosco echoed "Forever."

Boss got a little glint in his eyes. His mind was thinking up something, something not good to the Duke boy's reputation. "But not forgotten Rosco."

Rosco shook his head and mumbled "No."

Boss Hogg talked a little more about Bo and Luke how they were good clean American stock and cut down in their prime. Boss then got to the point of his soliloquy. He started to let Rosco in on what he was thinking.

"Bo and Luke may have gone to their reward but they can still do us a big favor."

"Uhhh favor? But Boss see, d… d... but they're dead. Ya see. The dead folks, they can't help the live folks."

"Well of course there's nothing they can do. That's exactly why they can do it"

"Well how's that?"

Boss Hogg then explained to Rosco about his famous watch and chain. It was once owned by Boss Hogg's name sake, Jefferson Davis who was the first president of the Confederate States of America. Boss destroyed the watch right in front of Rosco and told him that that one was a fake. He had the real watch hidden in his safe. Boss explained that now the watch he had fooled everyone with was gone, he would let them think that the watch was stolen. Not just stolen, but taken by someone who couldn't prove that they didn't do it. Boss would blame Bo and Luke Duke and then he would get the 20,000 dollar reimbursement money from the insurance company.

* * *

Jesse Duke, Daisy Duke, and Cooter Davenport were at the Boars Nest waiting for Bo and Luke. They were supposed to meet up there. Jesse sat at the bar while Daisy and Cooter stood nearby. Jesse got a little bit impatient and started to wonder out loud.

"I wonder where that dang Bo and Luke are."

Daisy replied "Uncle Jesse, you know they'll be here you know how they are."

"Sure I know how they are. That's why I'm worried. 'Sides that. My big toe is been hurtin', and when that big toe hurts, that means trouble."

Cooter tried to hide his smile, "Well, maybe your shoes are too tight Uncle Jesse.

"Shoes too… I'm not yer Uncle Jesse."

Cooter and Daisy laughed. The three of them looked up when Boss Hogg and Sheriff Rosco walked into the room. Boss called out.

"Oh Jesse, you're here."

"Yeah. I'm here" he said good naturedly.

"eh Jesse, I got some bad news for ya"

"Well that's nothin' new J.D. What is it?"

Boss started to say solemly "Well…. Bo and Luke are…" Boss couldn't say it so he looked over at Rosco, "You better tell him."

"Me Boss?"

"Well you're the sheriff round here aren't ya?"

Jesse encouraged the sheriff "Well go on Rosco."

Rosco pulled off his hat and some tears came to his eyes. He took a breath and waited a few seconds trying to get his voice to work.

"Well Jesse uh… I don't know how ta tell ya this easy. I was chasin' Bo and Luke in the General Lee and they uh… They done run off the road and into the pond."

Jesse giggled "That's them."

Rosco blinked and then added sadly "They didn't come up."

Jesse's face went from a smile to one of shock. Daisy and Cooter both looked shocked and tears began to form in Daisy's eyes. Cooter turned away from Rosco and put a hand over his face in disbelief. Jesse still looked shocked and tears came to his eyes. He slowly stood up and then slightly shook his head in disbelief. While Jesse slowly walked toward a nearby chair to sit on, Cooter slapped the bar and loudly exclaimed to the lawman.

"You gotta be wrong Rosco. You gotta be wrong!"

Rosco looked over to Jesse who was now sitting at a nearby table, tears were now silently falling from the elder's eyes. As Rosco walked over to go sit next to Jesse, he quietly answered, "I wish I was Cooter. I really wish I was."

Rosco sat next to Jesse and placed his hand on the table, tears were visible in his eyes. He needed to talk to Jesse and tell him something. Rosco tried hard to keep the emotion from his voice as he spoke to the Duke Clan patriarch.

"Jesse, I… I chased the boys a lot you know that. When they… when they messed up a little. But they seemed to enjoy that. I... I think sometimes I did too. But ya gotta believe 't … was never anythin' personal."

Jesse nodded as more tears streamed down his face. Jesse placed his own weathered hand atop of Rosco's and let more tears fall. Daisy and Cooter moved away from the bar and stood behind Jesse. Each of them placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder trying to bring comfort to him, and what comfort they could to themselves.

Boss Hogg who had been listening from off to the side came forward and addressed the mourning Duke elder.

"Jesse. I just want you to know that I'm sorry too about what happened. And Rosco. Well it wasn't his fault. He was just doin' his duty. Bo and Luke, may their souls rest in peace, had just stolen my one of a kind Jefferson Davis gold watch and jewel chain.

Daisy turned her face in anger "That's not true! You know it isn't true!"

"Oh yes it's true. Sorry to have ta say it… it's true. That's a charge of grand theft jewelry. So you see. By going to their reward, them boys saved themselves from some big trouble."

Jesse sadly promised to himself and to his family, "I'm gonna prove they didn't do that if it takes the rest of my days."

* * *

Bo and Luke back at the pond after their Aunt Martha left did some serious thinking. They figured that they would probably need to see what would happen with the rest of the family now that they were dead. Luke figured they'd hitch a ride in the back of Enos' patrol car (unknown by him) when he left. He figured on Enos' car because Rosco had already left the scene.

In the mean time, Bo was more than curious about bein' a ghost. He wondered if it was possible to be visible or heard by those who were alive. He knew already that none of the emergency people or Enos or Rosco could see them. He just wondered if it would be possible for them to see him if he wanted them to.

Bo thought of an idea and then looked around the area of the pond, and found a deer to test it on. He approached the dear in what he thought was a loud and visible manner, but it didn't see him. The blonde then thought 'what if I tried to think myself visible.' He figured he just needed to concentrate. Bo decided to do just that. He concentrated and he yelled, and to his and Luke's surprise, the deer darted off.

"Luke did you see that? The deer saw me and I think it heard me too!"

"It did Bo. Hey, ya know something. This gives me an idea. We can actually talk to people. It'd be good to say goodbye to Uncle Jesse and Daisy."

"Yeah it would."

Bo thought out loud, "Luke, do you think we can disappear like Aunt Martha did, and reappear somewhere else?"

"I don't know cousin, maybe. Maybe if we try and concentrate, like what you did with that deer. Bo I'll stand over here, you go over by Enos' car and then concentrate. Try and will yourself to be next to me without walkin'."

Bo went over to the car and thought hard. He thought to himself that he wanted to be next to Luke. Bo slowly disappeared and then rematerialized right next to the gurney that held Luke's body.

"Uhh Luke, it sorta worked. I'm right next to ya."

"Ha ha very funny Bo."

He giggled "Yeah funny. So, now what Luke?"

"Well I do know now we don't need ta get a ride wherever we do decide ta go. I think we should go and see if we can find Uncle Jesse."

"Weren't we supposed to meet Daisy, Uncle Jesse, and Cooter at the Boars Nest?"

"Yeah. Let's look there, they're likely goin' ta still be there wondering what the heck happened to us and why we haven't come yet."

Both Bo and Luke concentrated on the Boars Nest and then disappeared. They rematerialized right in the middle of the dirt parking lot. The boys walked to the door and Luke tried to open it. His hand went right through the doorknob. He looked over at Bo, shrugged, and then walked straight through the door, and Bo followed right close behind.

Neither of the boys was prepared for the sight that met their eyes as they came into the bar. Daisy and Cooter were holding Jesse's shoulder, and Rosco holding his hand. Boss Hogg was saying that it was Bo and Luke who had stolen the gold watch before their death. Bo smiled when he saw Daisy lash out at Boss in their defense. Daisy knew that they wouldn't have done such a thing. When Boss was saying that they had saved themselves trouble by dying, Bo and Luke walked behind their family. Tears came to both their eyes as they each placed one of their own ghostly translucent hands on Jesse's back just before Jesse said,

"I'm gonna prove they didn't do that if it takes the rest of my days."

Bo and Luke right then and there figured out what they had to do with their time as ghosts. They had to help Uncle Jesse prove their innocence before they could rest in peace.


	3. Mourning Family

Well thank you all for all the great reviews. I hope you like this next chapter. Don't forget to tell me what you think about it when you're through.

* * *

A few minutes after the horrible news came; Jesse got up from his seat, took Daisy in his arms and walked out of the Boars Nest and drove back into town. Cooter left the Boars Nest and got out his wrecker. He was going to pull out the General Lee from the pond and fix him up. Cooter figured that Bo and Luke wouldn't have wanted the General to die with them like that, and he would grant that wish for his two best friends.

Jesse went to the town morgue and asked for his nephew's Bo and Luke. The coroner at the morgue told Jesse the cause of their death.

"Your two boys, they hit their heads on contact with the water on the dashboard. It knocked them unconscious. They were unable to move since they were unconscious, and when all the air escaped from the car and they drowned."

Jesse who choked up, nodded in acknowledgement, and then asked for the manager. Jesse talked with the manager of the morgue and made arrangements for his two boys. There were two coffins in the front that would do just fine for them. Jesse asked that he'd be able to take the boys home that day for the beginning of the wake. The manager said that that was possible, and that they'd get the boys to the Duke farm that afternoon.

Unseen by either of them, Bo and Luke had followed Jesse and Daisy to the morgue. It was a little unreal for them to look at themselves all pale lying on the shelf that the coroner pulled out.

"Luke, this is real strange. I'm looking at myself. My DEAD self."

"I know it. Hey listen, Jesse is gonna bring us home for a wake today. I think it might be a good place and time to talk to him"

"Yeah."

* * *

That afternoon there was a wake at the Duke farm. Friends and neighbors all came to pay their last respects to Bo and Luke. Two black, open caskets sat in the living room near the fireplace with flowers draped over the bottoms. There were pictures and ribbons decorated on the fireplace and on the caskets themselves. The morgue had dressed Bo and Luke in their best clothing and cleaned them up nice. Bo and Luke looked peaceful, like they were only sleeping. Daisy went over to them and looked in at her two lifeless cousins and began to cry.

"Oh Bo, Luke. If you could only wake up like it looks like you could. I miss you already cousins. I love you."

Daisy couldn't stay there seeing her cousins so pale and still when early that morning they had been so full of vitality and life. She couldn't handle it. Daisy went and collapsed on the couch and wept.

The spirits of Bo and Luke heard all that Daisy had said. They were actually sitting on their own caskets watching the wake. Bo closed his eyes and whispered, "We love you too Daisy, please don't cry." Daisy looked up because she thought she had heard something that sounded like Bo. She just shook her head after a moment and cried harder.

Bo and Luke couldn't bear to see Daisy crying and decided they'd go outside for a few minutes. They went to the front door and walked right through it to the outside. Bo and Luke sat on the porch swing for a little while and then went to the kitchen window.

Jesse Duke, who was dressed up in his own Sunday best was walking around in the house and visiting with all the company and pouring drinks of some of his finest moonshine. Jesse was given many consoling words and offers of help from concerned friends. Jesse thanked each one in kind.

Cooter Davenport sat at the kitchen table dressed up nice himself. He was lost in thought about the Duke boys, his best friends. Cooter thought that they would be proud of him. He had gotten the General Lee out of the pond that afternoon, and back to his garage where he fixed every little thing he could find wrong with it. When Uncle Jesse offered him some moonshine, Cooter just shook his head went back to staring at the table, thinking some more about Bo and Luke.

Jesse poured out more moonshine and then came back to the kitchen. Jesse looked out the window out at the horizon in thought. When he saw the images of Bo and Luke appeared by the window, Jesse quickly gave his pitcher of Shine to the nearest person and headed out the front door to see, but first, he put on his red cap.

Jesse walked out of the house and into the yard. He looked around but didn't see anything. Jesse was sad, and tired and didn't want to go back inside, so he sat down on the porch swing for a rest.

Bo and Luke came over and sat next to Jesse in the chair. In turn each one of them concentrated and slowly became visible to the human eye. They were visible but they were transparent. Jesse could feel their presence next to him and looked up. He opened his eyes wide in shock as he saw them and then tried to say something.

"B…Bo… Luke… you're…"

Luke smiled kindly at the shocked elder. "Hi Uncle Jesse. Yes we're here. We're also over there in the living room."

Jesse still looked shocked and looked over at his eldest nephew "Luke… how is this possible?"

"Uncle Jesse we don't really know."

Bo placed a see through hand on Jesse's shoulder. "Uncle Jesse, when we first woke up how we are now, we saw Rosco and Enos pull our bodies out of the water. We also saw… we saw Aunt Martha."

"My…Martha…?"

Luke held Jesse's hand. " Yes…Aunt Martha. She told us that she was proud of us and the men that we'd become. I think she thought you raised us good since she's been gone. Anyways Aunt Martha then told Bo and me that we have somethin' we need ta do here still before we can make "a big decision" and then move on."

Bo continued Luke's train of thought. "We figured out what we have ta do before we're really gone. Uncle Jesse, we need ta help you clear our names. We was there when Rosco and Boss told you about us, and Boss made his lie. We heard you say you'd prove us innocent if it took ya the rest of your life. We wanna make that sooner than later."

Jesse was still in shock, but all that the boys said registered in his mind. Tears began falling from his eyes. He looked again back and forth from the blonde one to the dark haired one. . "My boys… Bo. Luke." He tried to place a hand on each of their shoulders but his hands went straight through their backs. He pulled them out and smiled tearfully "I love ya."

Inside the house, Daisy got a hold of herself and stopped crying though tears still remained in her eyes. She looked around but couldn't find Uncle Jesse. She figured he probably went out to get some fresh air and decided she'd join him. Daisy walked out onto the porch and spotted the patriarchs familiar face. She did a double take when she saw the two transparent people who were sitting beside him. That was too much. Daisy let out an ear splitting scream and fell down in a faint. Luckily Uncle Jesse saw that coming and quickly stood up to catch her. Jesse looked over to his nephews on the swing.

"You boys get outta sight, that scream's gonna bring everybody in Hazzard County."

Bo and Luke nodded back to him and then faded out from the human's eye view, though they still remained seated on the porch swing. The folks who were in the house heard Daisy's hysteric scream and came out to investigate. Cooter was the first one out and at Jesse and Daisy's side. Uncle Jesse held Daisy close, she had her face in his shoulder. Jesse mumbled some comforting words to his niece, and then looked back at the bunch of people who had congregated around them.

"Daisy just got hysterical over Bo and Luke's passing. But she'll be alright. You know how women are. Now why don't you all go back in the house and have a good time."

Cooter faced everyone and added "Yeah yeah. Why don't ya'll go back inside and let's let Daisy get a little air." When the people were mostly all inside, Cooter asked "Is there anythin' I can get for ya Uncle Jesse?"

Jesse looked over at him and answered gruffly "I ain't yer Uncle Jesse."

At that point Daisy pulled her head from her Uncle's shoulder and told him.

"Uncle Jesse. I swear I just saw Bo and Luke sittin' there right beside you. Big as life."

Cooter leaned over and held Daisy's hand. "Now Daisy honey, you know that ain't possible now."

Jesse looked back over to the porch swing and nodded his head. The invisible boys who were still sitting there watching everything concentrated and they became visible, though slightly see through, once more. Daisy and Cooter turned their head over and saw them. Looks of shock cover each of their faces. Cooter can't believe it and is held up by Jesse when he starts to fall down in surprise.

"Cooter. Cooter… Cooter." Jesse gently slapped Cooter on the cheek a few times to try and get him to snap out of it.

Bo and Luke stood up from the swing and Bo smiled over at them. "Hey Cooter."

Cooter still had that look of shock on his face. "But… ya'll are dead. You're lay'n' in those caskets inside."

"Yeah Cooter we know. We was there when it happened."

Luke went over to Daisy who still held on tight to Jesse, and placed a transparent hand on her shoulder. She couldn't feel it but she could see it. "Ya all right Daisy? Please don't cry. It was so hard for us ta see ya cryin' earlier. Oh and we love ya too darlin'." Daisy looked up into the dark haired Duke boy's sapphire blue eyes and gave a little smile. "That a girl Daisy."

Luke stepped back from Daisy and stood next to Bo again. Luke began to explain again what they need to do.

"I just explained ta Uncle Jesse that we're still here how we are, to help prove our innocence. We didn't steal that solid gold watch of Boss'. We need someone to talk, and I just don't figure him or Rosco would just up and tell us about it."

Cooter thought out loud, "Well, ya'll showin' up dead and all, that'd scare Rosco straight."

Luke looked over at Cooter and then back to Bo with a smile on his face. "Did you just catch the drift of what he just said?"

Bo smiled "I sure did."

Cooter looked over to them "Well ya'll mind on lettin' me in on it?"

The blonde chuckled, "Cooter we don't have to, it was your dang idea."

"Oh… what was?"

Luke shook his head and answered "Never mind. But Cooter, did ya pull the General Lee out of the pond? We're gonna need him."

"Shure did buddyro, cleaned him up nicely. I figured y'all wouldn't have wanted him ta die like you did. You'd want him like he's always been. He's back at my garage."

"You're right Cooter, and you're a life saver" Luke looked over at Bo who was trying hard not to giggle. That got Luke to giggle too. "Well maybe not our life saver."

"Now boys, that ain't somethin' ya should be laughin' about."

Bo complained, "But Uncle Jesse, we're already dead."

"That still ain't no laughin' matter Bo."

"Yes sir."

Luke smiled and shook his head. He met eyes with Uncle Jesse. "We're gonna go prove we didn't steal that watch now. If I'm right and our plan works, soon you'll get a visit from Rosco, and he'll have somethin' important ta tell ya. We'll be back ta tell ya how it goes on our side. Cooter, we're takin' the General."

"Do y'all need a ride back to my garage?"

"No, we'll be alright. Ya ready Bo?"

Bo nodded and then he and Luke concentrated together. They slowly disappeared from the farm and reappeared, though not visibly to everyone else, at Cooter's Garage in town.

"Now lets go scare Rosco straight."


	4. Ghosts of General Lee

Hello everyone. Here's the next chapter. When I first came up with this fanfic, the contents of this chapter was the first thing in my head. I hope you all enjoy it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

* * *

**The Ghosts of General Lee**

**Chapter 4**

Once inside the garage, the boys could see the General Lee. The General looked like he was brand new. Bo smiled and got in the driver's seat. Luke sat in shotgun. Bo didn't start the engine though, he was thinking. He had an idea, and if it worked, it would really put Rosco over.

"Luke, I'm gonna try somethin'."

Bo closed his eyes and thought. Slowly his hands melted into the steering wheel, as he leaned forward his arms, head and torso disappeared, soon followed by his legs and feet. Bo had vanished into the engine of the General Lee. Bo was trying to become one with the General Lee

"Bo? Are you alright?"

The sound of the General Lee's engine roared to life. Bo's voice could be heard coming from within that growl of the engine.

"Yeah Luke I'm fine. Look, I am the General."

Luke looked outside in the garage and then back at the car. He could see that the General glowed with the same transparency that Bo and he had. Luke eye twinkled as he shook his head and smiled.

"Oh man, this is goin' ta really get Rosco."

The engine revved as Bo laughed. "You got that right cousin." Bo then took himself out of park and backed out of the garage. He crossed the street and parked himself, the General Lee, at the Sheriff station impound lot.

Luke got out, and then Bo removed himself from inside the General. The two of them together walked into the sheriff station with only one thing on their mind... Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane.

Rosco was at his desk leaning back in his chair taking a nap. Luke smiled and then bent over bringing his invisible face right next to Rosco's ear.

"Rosco. Rosco?"

The sheriff woke up, looked around and then picked up the telephone. "Hello?" Nobody was on the line so he set it back down.

The unseen Bo came to the other side of the lawman and whispered in his ear "Rosco."

Rosco stood up and looked around but couldn't see anyone. "Somebody's playin' tricks."

Luke and Bo smiled mischievously at each other and then spoke together in spooky tones behind. "It's us Rosco. Bo and Luke Duke calling from beyond the grave."

Rosco took another step forward. "Ain't no such thing as ghosts."

Bo quickly and intensely whispered "Rosco!"

The sheriff took a few more steps forward and mumbled incoherently. He leaned over to where he though the voices were coming from, the CB radio. Luke added in another creepy sounding "Roscooo."

"Somebody's uh just playin tricks here. And bein' disrespectful of the dead." Rosco leaned over and put a finger forward about to touch the radio. "And I just…-"

Luke cut him off, "You framed us Rosco!" The sheriff jerked back his hand. He then turned around and mumbled.

"I didn't frame nobody."

Luke looked over at Bo and pointed to the impound with a twinkle in his eye. Bo nodded understanding what Luke meant, and disappeared. Luke went behind Rosco again.

"Look down in the sheriff's impound."

"Ohh I ain't gonna look down in nothin'."

Luke added mysteriously "See for yourself."

Rosco looked the way of the door. "What's down there?"

Luke added "Come on Rosco."

Rosco turned around the corner and mumbled. He continued to mumble as he slowly walked towards the impound lot. Luke went ahead of him and walked through the door just before Rosco opened it. Rosco turned and jumped when he saw the General Lee. Not just the normal General Lee, but a glowing one!

Luke came behind Rosco and spoke again. "Come on in Rosco. We'll drive ya all the way to them pearly gates. That is if they let you in after what you done to us."

Luke laughed an evil sounding laugh which made Rosco cringe. Luke then ran and dove into the General Lee where Bo was.

Bo this time spoke, and he sounded gruff. "You framed us Rosco!"

Bo then turned the pistons and ignited the engine. The glowing General Lee came to life. The General revved its engine and drove forward stopping inches from Rosco. The headlights flickered for a moment and then remained on. Within the light of the headlights, two faces slowly materialized in the center of the illuminated beams. Rosco saw them… The Duke Boys! He jumped doubly high and then mumbled something that sounded like "g…g…ghosts…." and "General Lee…"

The image of Bo stared Rosco in the eye. "We gonna get ya Rosco."

The dark haired Luke added "We ain't gonna let you rest."

Rosco trembled under the scrutinizing gaze of the two dead Duke Boys. He shakily told them. "But b…boys, I didn't do anythin'. I… I... I didn't frame ya."

Luke scowled "We know you didn't but you didn't do anythin' to stop Boss Hogg from framin' us and sullyin' our names, and right after our deaths too."

Rosco looked a little guilty and a couple tears came to his eyes. "But Boss-"

Bo cut him off. "No buts Rosco. You're the sheriff. You's supposed ta uphold the law and stop things like this from happenin'. Uncle Jesse promised that he'd prove us innocent if it takes the last of his days. Well, it will take 'til the last of his days without your help."

Luke added more kindly "You can stop feelin' guilty about our deaths and the future death of Jesse by stoppin' Boss. Don't let him get away with this, or anythin' else anymore."

Rosco slumped to the ground tears now flowing down his face. They were right, he did feel guilty. He knew it was wrong to pin such things on innocent people. Rosco wiped away his tears and right there promised to himself and to the Ghosts of General Lee, Bo and Luke Duke, that he would clear their names and then never more help Boss Hogg with his crooked schemes.

"Dixie" rent the air, and Bo and Luke's shimmery faces smiled back at Rosco. The content faces of the boys then slowly faded away. The glowing of the General Lee dimmed and the engine quieted and then died.

Rosco was left alone. The sheriff took a moment to calm himself down and wipe away the tears that had crept up again at the sound of "Dixie". He then he got up and went back into the office. He had a phone call to make.

* * *

At the Boars Nest, Boss Hogg got a visitor. It was a man from the insurance company. The insurance agent told Boss that the money he had collected needed to be returned. The agency had been notified by the sheriff that the watch had been found. Boss scowled and reluctantly wrote a check back to the agency.

As soon as the man was gone with his money, Boss called Rosco to get there right that instant. Rosco complied and came.

"Rosco you dodobrain! You dipstick! What were you thinking! Why in heavens name did you call the insurance agency? You call them back and say that the watch was stolen again"

Rosco looked up at Boss defiantly "No."

"I seem to have misheard you, what did you just say Rosco?"

"I said no Boss. I ain't gonna blame nobody, 'specially not the Duke Boys, may they rest in peace. I'm sick and tired of you tellin' me what ta do, insultin' me, and most of all, I'm sick of bein' crooked and made fun of for bein' so. I'm through with that. I ain't gonna help you no more. I'm gonna be an honest officer of the law, pension or no pension. And don't you threaten me with abandoning my fat sister Lulu. I'd gladly take her back if it meant that I'd be free of you."

Rosco stormed out the door of the Boars Nest with his head held high and his back up straight, leaving a dumbfounded Boss Hoggin his wake. He felt so much better now that he had stood up to Boss. Rosco went to his patrol car, got in, and began to drive one important drive. There was a family that he had to see.


	5. Reflection and Forgiveness

Here's the next chapter. Thank you everyone for all your kind remarks and comments. They really do help keep me going. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and don't y'all forget to review once you're done.

* * *

**The Ghosts of General Lee**

**Chapter 5**

Jesse Duke once again sat out on the porch swing. He had gone back into the wake for a while but had come back outside again. He wasn't ready for seein' his boy's dead bodies after just talking to them out front. Of course he was a little shooken up at seeing them at all when they should've not been able to show up since they had passed away.

Jesse pondered on the last thing that Luke had said to him before him and Bo disappeared, 'If I'm right and our plan works, soon you'll get a visit from Rosco, and he'll have somethin' ta tell ya.' He wondered if the boys were successful in whatever it was they had planned, and if Rosco would really come out to say something to him.

Jesse was still outside pondering when the police car drove into the yard. Daisy, who was in the kitchen saw the police car come in, went outside and sat next to Jesse on the swing. The sheriff got out of his car and slowly came up to the two remaining Dukes and pulled his hat off.

"Jesse uh… I got somethin' important I need ta say to ya. First though, I just wanna say again that I'm so sorry about what happened."

Rosco sighed and then took a deep breath and went on to what he wanted to say. "Jesse, I…I know that the boys didn't steal Boss' watch. I was there when Boss came up with that idea. This afternoon somethin' happened and well, I decided that it wasn't right. I righted the wrong"

Tears began once again to fill Rosco's eyes. "Bo and Luke were good boys. I… they…. Their passing brought me to the light. Jesse, I ain't gonna be crooked no more. I'm not gonna listen to Boss, and I ain't gonna frame innocent people for things they haven't done. I just hope that you could forgive me fer goin' crooked in the first place and for... bein' the one who…who run Bo and Luke off the road into that pond."

Rosco stood there emotionally exhausted, and sobbed. Daisy stood up with tears in her own eyes and placed her hands on Rosco's shoulders. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Rosco."

She then stepped aside as the Duke patriarch stood and wrapped his arm around the weeping sheriff and pulled him to the swing so he could sit down. Tears openly flowed down Jesse's face, but he smiled back at the distraught lawman.

"It's alright Rosco. I'm proud of what ya've done just now. My boys would have loved ta have seen this day. They'd've been proud of you for standin up to J.D. like I know you musta did. I want you to know that I forgive you, I know that Bo and Luke would have forgiven you too."

Rosco looked back at the elder Duke. "Thank you Jesse. If there is anythin' I can do for ya, all ya gotta do is ask."

"You've already done the greatest thing ya could've done, you cleared my boy's names. But thank ya. Oh and Rosco… you're welcome 'round the Duke farm anytime."

Rosco dried his tears and then thanked Jesse and Daisy again. He told them that he had to go. There were some fake signs and speed traps he had to go and get rid of. Daisy laughed sadly at the thought as Rosco pulled away in his car.

* * *

After their confrontation with Rosco, Bo and Luke returned to the farm. They were content. They had fulfilled what they had to do. Both of them also had a sense of foreboding, it felt like it was their last day on earth, so they took a walk around the farm so they could reminisce on the good times. They walked past the old oak tree that used to serve as their tree house when they were young. They passed the pond deep in the woods on their land that they often had gone skinny dippin' in, and where they often brought girls. Bo chuckled when he saw the tree where he had gotten stuck for an entire twenty four hours when he was just a boy. He remembered that Luke came up the tree for him but ended up getting stuck up there too. They had held onto each other all night until Uncle Jesse found them in the morningand brought them down. 

After a time, Luke felt like they needed to be back at the house so he told Bo and they both disappeared and then reappeared in the front yard. They just didn't appear visible to anyone but themselves.

They saw Rosco drive up and then confess to Uncle Jesse that he had changed his ways and asked forgiveness from Jesse. Bo and Luke both got teary eyed when Jesse forgave him and said that the boys would've too. Jesse was right. They were proud of Rosco, and they weren't mad at him for what caused their death. Rosco was just doing what he always did and the boys just did what they always did too, to chase and to be chased, it was what they all loved to do. The boys couldn't be angry for that. They did forgive Rosco.

Bo and Luke right then and there started to wish that they hadn't died though. They wished they could be alive again. Bo and Luke wistfully kept watching as their uncle and cousin comforted the saddened officer. What the boys really wanted to do was to give those three people they cared about a hug to comfort them, and in turn be able to feel comforting arms around them as well. But that couldn't happen. They had no bodies anymore.

When Rosco left the Duke farm, Daisy and Jesse both sat down again. They were deep in thought as the sun began to set. When the sun started to go red, Bo and Luke came over to their side and then made themselves visible to the human eye once again.

"Bo! Luke! You're back."

Bo went over to his lady cousin and placed his transparent hand on her shoulder. "Hello again Daisy darlin'. Yes, we're here."

"Uncle Jesse, you were right about us. We are proud of Rosco and we forgive him, but we're also proud of you. We're proud you've forgivin' Rosco."

Jesse smiled softly, "It's what the Good Lord woulda done. Everythin' happens for a reason, and we just gotta accept it, forgive the wrongs, and move on."

Bo and Luke nodded back at their Uncle, but then their heads shot up and they turned and looked to the sky as they heard the sound of a trumpet. They looked into the sunset and saw a gate glowing gold in the rays of the sun as it set.

"What is it Luke?" The patriarch asked wondering why both his boys looked away at the same time.

The dark haired one answered, "We're bein' called Home."

Daisy hugged her uncle Jesse tight and began to cry into his shoulder. Both the boys looked away from the gate and back at their family Bo and Luke each left a kiss on Daisy's head and cheek.

"Please don't cry Daisy. Don't cry for us, we're happy. We'll always be there with ya in your heart."

"My boys…"

Luke turned and looked into Jesse's eyes. "We're goin' ta go and meet up with Aunt Martha and then we're going Home. We'll see each other again someday, one way or another. I love you Uncle Jesse. I'll tell Aunt Martha you love and miss her though I think she already knows that."

At that point both Bo and Luke were suddenly lifted into the air. They hovered over the ground that they had just been standing on for just a moment. The boys looked over to their family. They said with a smile, "We love ya'll. Keep it 'tween the ditches." They gave one last contented look back to their family and then they were carried off by the wind into the sunset, and to the awaiting pearly gates.


	6. Home in Heaven

Welcome to the ending of my story. This isn't the only ending, I have an alternate ending as well. What I'd like you all to do is read this one, press the little button marked review, drop me a line, and then press the little arrow button to the next chapter. I want to hear from you on both chapters

Okay enough ranting, and now on with the ending

* * *

**The Ghosts of General Lee**

**The Ending # 1**

Martha Duke was waiting for them in front of the gate. Bo and Luke stood before her. She smiled at them as they came near to her and then spoke what she had to tell them, since that was her job.

"Bo and Luke Duke. You have a decision which you must now make. You were taken from life by an accident that should have never occurred. You two have the choice that very few are given. You have the choice to return back to earth and resume your lives there, or you may continue on through the Gate and into Paradise. Consider carefully, once your choice is made there is no changing it."

Bo looked to Luke who looked back at him. Many thoughts went through the both of their heads. What they really wished to do was against the one thing that Uncle Jesse had taught them they shouldn't question. In fact it was the last thing that he taught them, and it was taught only moments ago. Tears filled both of their eyes when the same final decision passed through both their heads. Luke was the one who spoke for the both of them.

"Aunt Martha. If the Good Lord had us taken off the earth, it must have been for a good reason. Even though we both want to go home, we chose to trust in the Lord and continue on and go through the gate."

Martha smiled and her eye twinkled. "A very good choice my boys."

Martha turned and opened the gate. An intense brightness shone out coming from within. Bo and Luke took each other's hand and walked forward into the brilliance of the light. As the gate closed behind them, a comforting gentle voice spoke to the boys. "Welcome home my sons." Bo and Luke turned, smiled and took the gentle hands of that Comforter who had just welcomed them. They laughed in bliss as they welcomed the warmth and love that had just washed over them. They were happy and they were Home.

Daisy and Jesse watched at the sun set with tears in their eyes. They saw a bright light that they both knew didn't come from the sun. They knew that Bo and Luke had just been taken and let into that good place. The two Dukes sat together holding each other and watching the sky as dusk, and then twilight came.

While out there, Jesse looked to the stars and thanked the Lord for what the boys had been able to do in life, and with the time that was given them that day after their death. Jesse knew that life would be hard without his boys, but it would be easier now that they had gotten Rosco being good again.

Jesse sighed and took Daisy in his arms and walked back into the house. Everything was going to be alright, and things would get better, maybe even back to normal. Or as normal as it can get in Hazzard without the Duke Boys.

The End


	7. Heaven and Home

Here's the second ending. I hope you all enjoy this one. I have a feeling this is going to be the favorite of the two endings. You go aheadand tell me which ending was your favorite.

* * *

**The Ghosts of General Lee**

**The Ending**

Martha Duke was waiting for them in front of the gate. Bo and Luke stood before her. She smiled at them as they came near to her and then spoke what she had to tell them, since that was her job.

"Bo and Luke Duke. You have a decision which you must now make. You were taken from life by an accident that should have never occurred. You two have the choice that very few are given. You have the choice to return back to earth and resume your lives there, or you may continue on through the Gate and into Paradise. Consider carefully, once your choice is made there is no changing it."

Luke looked at Bo and Bo looked at Luke. The same thought went through their minds, they wanted to go home and comfort their family. They knew that their time to enter the gate wasn't yet. They had to go back for the sake of those who were still back in Hazzard. Bo nodded to his cousin and let Luke speak for the both of them.

"Aunt Martha. Bo and I would like to go home to Daisy and Uncle Jesse. We want to go back to earth and continue on alive, until our time has come again to return here."

Martha smiled back at them "I had a feeling that you'd choose to go back."

Luke smiled, "Before you send us back, Uncle Jesse wanted me to tell you that he misses ya and that he loves ya."

Martha beamed "Tell him I know and that I love him back. I await the day that he and I will meet again and be able to enter the gates together."

There was a bright flash of light, and then the next thing that the boys knew was that it was dark. They were also in a closed, confined space, and they were separated. Bo felt around in the darkness. The box he was in was a few inches wider than shoulder width, a few inches longer than he was, and the roof of the thing was about a foot above him. It was also soft inside and his head rested on a pillow. Luke felt around his confined space and deduced the same thing as Bo did. While feeling around, they each felt a crack near the top of their dark cubicle. They each reached up and pushed on the ceiling of their dark containers trying to find a way out. The light of dawn filled their eyes as the ceilings lifted and moved away.

Sounds of birds filled the air as it filtered in through the familiar family room window. Bo wiggled his stiff limbs and then slowly sat up taking a deep breath in. His dark haired cousin did the same thing in the casket next to him. The two boys looked around and then locked eyes with each other. They then smiled the happiest smile either of them had ever made. They were home and they were alive!

When she awoke that morning, Daisy rubbed her eyes as she recalled the events of yesterday. Her two cousins were gone. Daisy stifled the tears that threatened to fall. Daisy had promised them that she wouldn't cry, so she refused to. She sighed and got up. Daisy figured she probably should get breakfast ready for Uncle Jesse. They both were going to need a good meal in order to get through this tough day. They were to bury the boys. Daisy left her room and went down the stairs, what she wasn't prepared for was the sight she saw as she got to the kitchen. Two young men sat at the kitchen table with big smiles on their faces. It was her cousins and they were very much alive!

Daisy squealed "Bo! Luke! You're alive!" and sprinted forward tackling both her cousins down to the floor in a massive bear hug. Daisy's yell made Jesse who was upstairs concerned. Jesse quickly got up and came down to see what Daisy's ruckus was all about. What he wasn't prepared to see was Bo and Luke in their finest clothing rolling around laughing with Daisy on the kitchen floor, which is exactly what he saw. Jesse was overcome with joy. His boys were alive! They were alive! … and they were getting their church clothes dirty… Jesse knew what to do.

"Alright you three that's enough!"

The three cousins stopped what they were doing and stood up quickly. They knew that tone of voice, if they didn't do what was said, they'd have their head bitten off by their angry Uncle.

Jesse walked forward and stood directly in front of Bo and Luke with an angry look on his face.

"What in tarnation are ya tryin' ta do, give me a heart attack?"

Bo and Luke looked startled at Jesse's reaction of them being alive. Suddenly Jesse's face broke out into a humongous smile and he laughed. "There ya are. There ya are. My boys. Bo and Luke." He jumped with joy. "There ya are." Jesse laughed his cackle like laugh again and gave both his boys hugs. "My boy's you're alive, let me have a look at ya."

Jesse stood back from Bo and Luke and saw that they were in perfect health. He was glad for that. Bo and Luke asked that they could go upstairs and change out of their monkey suits and into something more comfortable. Uncle Jesse let them do just that, but when they came back downstairs, he wanted to hear their side of the story, the whole story.

The boys changed and they came to the kitchen table told Jesse and Daisy everything that had happened to them since the accident the previous morning. Bo positively giggled as he explained that they possessed the General Lee to help scare Rosco into becoming straight. Finally they got to the end of the story and told them what happened after they had been taken away by the wind.

"Uncle Jesse, that last thing we remember is Aunt Martha sayin' that she loves ya too and that she can't wait 'till you come up there with her."

Jesse was amazed at their story and thanked the Lord that his boys had been able to come home safe and sound. Jesse knew now everything was okay. In fact everything was perfect.

Bo and Luke, after eating a gigantic celebratory breakfast that Daisy prepared, went outside to well… do the chores. Jesse said that they didn't have to, but the boys insisted.

As they exited the front door, they stopped in their tracks. The boys hadn't expected to see it there. Nobody had touched it since they last left it… as ghosts. But through some miracle, it now stood in the driveway in its typical place. There stood, the General Lee.

Bo and Luke laughed as they ran and slid in through the windows, their chores forgotten. Bo ignited the engine, revved it and then sped out of the driveway leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

Jesse stood at the front door and smiled as he heard "Dixie" and two triumphant "Yeehaws!" fly through the air as the General sped away. 'Yep…' He thought, '…everything's gonna be back to normal in Hazzard.'

The End


End file.
